The Game of Life
by Elizabeth Middleford
Summary: "They always tell me that I'm not strong enough to harm anyone. Well, I'm not so weak anymore," A female's voice was heard, shortly followed by a shrilling scream. "I'm afraid it's the game of life, my dear."
1. Prologue

**_Prologue_**

**_The game of life was much simpler than anyone made it out to be. Simply "roll the die" and see what number you get. Move that amount of spaces, and- hopefully- win the game. People only complicate this easy game with stories and words that confused and changed people. Light and Dark, day and night. "They are only opposites," I say. "They do not need to have a meaning." Why do I even try, though? Nobody ever listens. Why would they, after all? They can't accept the fact that they are the reason the world is chaotic. _**

**_ Day, night. Light, dark. Black, white. Love, hate. Life, death. Why must it be so horribly true that everybody spends their lives searching for something, anything? They are all miserable humans, idiotic humans. I shall not judge them, as an angel might. I shall not form deals with them or collect their souls, as a grim reaper or a demon might. I will not, however, ignore them. They are far too _**

**_interesting._**

**_ It's fairly easy if you'd like to play with me? Just "roll the die, check the number, move the amount of spaces, and try to win". Ignore every other rule, like what piece you might be or where you might land. Just keep moving and eventually you'll either win or lose._**

**_ To complicate things as a human might, at night there are evil creatures lurking about. They can move your piece back to the beginning if they catch you. During the day, there are fairies that move you ahead. In dark places, you may often lose sight of your goal and stray off of the path. In light places, you will be distracted by the beauty of the world and stop to gaze around. _**

**_ If you reach a shop, do not buy anything. Everyone is evil, and you cannot trust- no matter what. Someone may reach out to you, smile, and say, "It's okay. Trust me."_**

**_ See how much more complicated the game was? I will explain the rules to you once more. Roll the die, check the number, and move the amount of spaces. Isn't that simple now? It is. This is why humanity will destroy itself. They fail to realize how things can really be. They decide to see in color, when everything is there in black and white. _**

**_ Humans are foolish._**


	2. Surprise!

"And who might you be?" A deep, dark-but-friendly voice asked Anne Williams. "Oh, and your axe is leaning in the corner. I wiped the blood off."

Anne sat up and rubbed her eyes. She was on Sebastian's bed in the Phantomhive estate. Sebastian was standing next to the bed with a small grin on his face.

"Well?" he asked, obviously waiting for an answer. Abbe slipped off of the side of the bed and stared at Sebastian, hands on her hips. "Please, I don't have all day."

"_My _name is Anne Williams. Now, I could very much ask _you _who _you _are, how _I _got here, and _where I am_!" Anne snapped.

"Well, then, let's see," Sebastian paused. "Well, I am Sebastian Michealis, butler to the Phantomhive family. You got here because I found you lying on the side of the street with a giant axe and was afraid you'd get arrested, and you're now at the Phantomhive estate. Does that satisfy you?"

"Oh, shut up already!" Anne complained. "You're just like them; so complicated!"

"Them?" Sebastian asked curiously.

"Those _humans_! You're just like a human!" Anne insulted.

"That's-" Sebastian began, "Nice?" Anne scoffed, disgustedly. All day and night- although she really didn't care when- there was some emotional mess yakking it up. _Blah, blah, blah,_ she thought to herself every time she conversed with a human. Sebastian cleared his throat, interrupting her thoughts.

"Wha-? Oh, sorry about that! I was lost in my mind... Where was I, again?" Anne asked, blushing with embarrassment, although she really wasn't embarrassed.

"You said I was like a human, then blanked out," Sebastian explained. "Now, we _must_ tidy you up if you are to attend the ball tonight." A look of worry swept across Sebastian's face as he checked his pocket watch. "Oh, my. Only three more hours?"

"Ball!? Three hours!? _Tidy me up!?_ How insulting! I'm already as good as I'll get, and no red-eyed Phantomhive butler is going to- H-HEY! LET ME GO!" Anne screamed, as Sebastian dragged her down the hall by her right leg.

"Please, Anna. Do not leave fingernail marks in the flooring," Sebastian frowned. Anne's nails were deep inside the floor already, trying to keep her from moving. She had made a large streak about an inch deep, pounding on the floor and screaming.

"Let me go! I command you to let me go this instant!" Anne wailed. Sebastian sighed, picking her up from the ground.

"It seems that evil is matched with evil, doesn't it?" Sebastian smiled sadly and moved a small strand of hair aside from Anne's face. "I've never seensomeone like you _here _before." Anne felt like all the air inside of her had left. She couldn't breathe.

_That demon cursed me! He cursed me! _Anne continuously told herself. She soon realized that what she felt was not pain of any kind; it was something much worse.

After what felt like hours of "torture" and "pain", Anne came out of a walk-in-closet with Mey-rin, her dark red dress printed with black roses. Her reddish-orange hair was in front of her shoulders, curled. Sebastian stared at her, arms crossed. He had a small grin on his face. Anne almost looked innocent- but that small flicker of doubt in her eyes had informed his otherwise. This girl was not human, grim reaper, demon, angel, or anything of the sort.

She was, however, a murderer. Sebastian knew that for sure.

**Heyyyy =))) Sorry that my chapters have been kinda short lately, I've been having writer's block. Anyways, sorry for the lack of characters! I was just introducing you to Anne and how she got involved in this whole murder mystery. I'll leave cliffhangers often- just to keep you on your toes! Or paws! Or hooves, if you want to get weird. See ya! ;)**


	3. Repetitive Dreams

"I look absolutely helpless," Anne despised her outfit, hair, and makeup. She stared at the mirror with a look of agony and anger.

"You are only eighteen, you can't face the entire world yet," Sebastian corrected her, sitting on the bed, watching her hate her appearance.

"Everybody always says that I'm some weak, stupid little girl who can't find her way! I live alone, I survive alone. Those are my standards!" Anne yelled. Sebastian had no idea this would upset her so much. Sebastian frowned at her.

"I apologize. Forgive me," he said, slightly bowing. Anne said nothing in return. She sat on the bed next to him and fumbled with her thumbs, feeling tears in the back of her eyes. She felt her eyelids get heavier, and she couldn't help but fall asleep, leaning on Sebastian's shoulder.

_"Oh, please! As if __**she**__ would actually make a difference!" one student called out._

_ "She's just a stupid, little girl! She can't do anything right!" another yelled. Even the teacher had trouble refraining himself from laughing. Anne grabbed her backpack, a single tear streaming slowly down her cheek. Suddenly, a flash of white appeared, and she was on a bed in a stranger's house._

_ "Lay down!" she heard a voice yell. Her vision returned to her and she saw a man with a pistol in his hand. Anne, although the gun would not affect her, obeyed the man and lay on her stomach, her hands up. Her eyes were shut tied, and she was shaking. She felt the man's hands on her lower back and kept herself from crying. She let out a small, "No," and was treated with a hard smack to the back of her head with the pistol. She screamed out in pain as the man pulled her hair violently._

_ "Shut up!" he exclaimed. Anne was sobbing into the pillow. The man was now sitting on top of her legs. He turned her around and smacked her across the face. All that was in her deep, green eyes was fear, agony, and pain. She had lived alone all her life, but she never knew that she would want someone to be there for her. Again, she felt the man's hands on her lower back, slowly reaching into her underwear. She felt her skirt come off and screamed, kicking at the man._

_ "You little-" he started, tying Anne's arms and legs to the bedpost. "That'll keep you still!" She screamed again as the man forced himself into her. She never wanted this; who would? The man laughed, running his teeth across her bare neck._

_ "No! Leave me alone!" Anne yelled. She received another smack in the face with the pistol as the man groaned with delight. "You sick bastard!" Anne kept yelling. "Just leave me alone!"_

Anne sat up quickly, breathing heavily. Sebastian was still sitting next to her with a look of worry on his face.

"Is something wrong?" he asked her.

"N-No, I'm alright," Anne lied. If anything, she never wanted to reveal her secret to anyone.

"Really, now?" Sebastian felt Anne's forehead with the back of his hand. "You're burning up; lay down." Anne trembled at the words. She instantly froze and felt tears come to her eyes. Sebastian realized what was going on. "It's alright, I swear. Trust me." There was that word again. _Trust. _Anne was hesitant, but decided to lay on the bed. She stared at the wall and felt a small smile creep up on her face as Sebastian moved her hair out of her face. She closed her eyes and prepared herself for nightmares.

_This may not be so bad, _she thought. _Things could go well._

**Hi again! xD I posted one prologue and two chapters tonight, so I'll probably update about once or twice a day? Eh, whatever. xD Anyways, sorry if it's dramatic and stuff. It's how I roll B) Anyways, this is SebastianxOC. Sorry, I forgot to mention it in the summary X3. I might change it later, but Oh, well. See ya soon!**


	4. Let's Begin

Anne woke up in Sebastian's bed, Sebastian playing with a small, black kitten on the windowsill. Anne rubbed her eyes and sat up, startled by the sunlight. Sebastian turned around, hearing the comforter ruffle.

"Good morning," he smiled.

"H-Hello?" Anne rubbed her eyes again, as if yesterday was a dream and she expected to wake up elsewhere. She carefully studied the room, noticing every little detail. Sebastian opened the window and let the kitten out, then turned and sat next to Anne on the bed.

"Did you sleep well?" he asked.

"Not really. Soft beds give me nightmares," Anne sighed. It was the truth. Realizing that she had begun to trust this black butler, she added the words, "Trust me," with a light laugh. Sebastian nodded and stood up, dusting his pants off.

"Alright. Well, I must attend to the young master's duties. Stay here and- most importantly- stay _silent_. Do _not_ break anything, and if you become hungry, there's a small cabinet right over there," Sebastian said, pointing to a shelf cabinet in the corner. He bowed. "I will see you shortly."

Apparently, Sebastian's definition of "shortly" was basically all of the day and more. Anne spent the entire day lying on the bed, reading Sebastian's wide variety of romance novels (Wow), and playing around with the kittens that frequently visited Sebastian's window. When she suddenly heard the door open, she expected Sebastian to come in, but Ciel Phantomhive entered instead.

"I told you, I have nothing to hide in my-" Sebastian began, following Ciel into the room.

"Who the blazes is that!?" Ciel raised his voice, staring at Anne. Anne closed the window, but the kitten she was playing with stayed, its tail swishing.

"Well, hello, Mr. Phantomhive. Fancy meeting you here?" Anne said with a small smile. Ciel face palmed and sat on Sebastian's bed.

"Who are _you_?" he asked Anne.

"I'm Anne Williams. Nice to meet you, Ciel Phantomhive," she bowed mockingly, and Sebastian frowned at her, knowing Ciel would get angry.

"Sebastian! Why did you keep such a dangerous criminal inside your _bedroom_, especially without my authorization or permission!?" Ciel roared.

"I felt that you would-" Sebastian started, but Ciel cut him off.

"I want her out of my manor, and specifically, dead!" Ciel yelled.

"Not before you play a game, young master. You always greet guests and visitors to a game of some sort?" Sebastian smirked.

"A game!? Jesus Christ... Fine! I will play a game with this nuisance!" That was the last word uttered before Ciel stormed out of the room, followed by Sebastian. Anne shrugged, opened the window, and returned to playing with the kitten.

"I am hoping you will play the game right, unlike _other humans_?" Anne asked with a mysterious voice. This was her usual personality- barely anyone could coax any other behavior out of her. Both Ciel and Anne were sitting at the chess table, playing a normal board game.

Ciel froze at the words. _Other humans. Could she be something else?_ Ciel asked himself. If she was a demon or anything higher, he'd be horrified. But he had no idea who she really was or what she was doing on Earth, if she was, in fact, a supernatural being.

"I've had quite a streak of luck. I have a feeling I'll be claiming victory," she mocked Ciel- and Ciel hated it.

"Let's see how long that streak lasts," Ciel replied. He was obviously planning to win.

"Oh, it will last. It's lasted for a while, now," Anne grinned. She knew Ciel was getting frustrated.

"Just what kind of game are you playing?" Ciel closed his eyes, expecting a totally out-of-this-dimension answer.

"I am simply playing the game of life, my lord. This will be interesting."

**Sorry that it's REALLY short, I'll update again when I get home. x-x I have to go somewhere, but from here on out, the chapters will be longer! Mmkay, leave a review, follow and favorite if you like it! ;) **


	5. Doubtful

Ciel pondered over what move to make. Anne was watching his every move with a smile- that cruel, devilish smile.

"Don't rush, my lord. It is only a game," Anne told him with an enthusiastic voice, but there was something going on. Sebastian was standing behind Ciel with his usual amused look.

_Just a game... _Ciel thought, _if she referred to life as a game, then why would this be any different? _Ciel picked the die up and rolled it with extreme attention. The die toppled on its edge, then fell to the side. The number was two.

Ciel annoyingly moved his piece two squares and landed in the forest. He nodded to Anne, who picked the die up and rolled it with ease. She got a six, and landed on a red square in the lake- which meant she got to pick a card up. She ended up doubling her roll to twelve and moving again.

"How are you doing so well!? You must have rigged this game!" Ciel exclaimed, standing up.

"What reason would I have to rig the game?" Anne asked calmly, the edges of her lips curved upward to create an evil grin. "Self-satisfaction? Just for fun? Why must the game even have a winner at all? Why can it not simply be for both pieces to get to the endpoint together?"

Ciel was angry. No, he was infuriated. Everything she said was true, but everything she said was exactly what Ciel tried not to believe. "Why do you even care to play!?" Ciel yelled.

"I never volunteered, I simply agreed with your customs. Humans are so _complicated. _I thought you'd be different. Shame," Anne stood up and began to walk away from the chess table. "If you don't mind, I'll be staying overnight." She left the room and closed the door behind her.

"That was very... interesting," Sebastian put a hand on Ciel's shoulder.

"Everything is interesting to you. Why don't you just go play with cats?" Ciel mumbled angrily.

"Well, not _everything. _Cats, for example, are interesting. Slugs... are not," Sebastian smiled. Ciel turned around and slapped Sebastian across the face.

"You stupid-" Ciel began. He took a deep breath and turned around. "Make sure Anne is out by tomorrow night."

"Of course, my lord," Sebastian left the room with a small smile, and Ciel went back to his study.

"Annabelle?" Sebastian asked, knocking on his own bedroom door.

"I'm here," Anne replied. Sebastian opened the door and closed it behind him, taking his tailcoat off and hanging it on the door handle. Sebastian smiled sadly as Anne stroked a kitten at the window.

"You can't just stay inside all the time," he breathed.

"Go ahead and do what you want. I prefer to be alone," Anne sighed, turning to him and leaning against the wall, sitting on the soft carpet.

"Being alone has its disadvantages, Anna," Sebastian chuckled as he sat next to Anne.

"Yeah, well, if I was alone I wouldn't have to worry about you," Anne pulled her legs up to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. Her face was inscrutable and Sebastian didn't know if the sound she was making was laughing or crying until he saw the tears in her eyes.

"Annabelle," he said, tilting her chin up with his finger. "Please don't cry."

"You don't understand!" Anne yelled, standing up. "I've been through so much, and I- I just..." Anne grabbed a book and threw it at Sebastian, who skillfully hit it out of the way.

"Annabelle," he said again. He stood up and hugged her tightly. "I know what happened," he whispered. Anne's eyes widened and she hugged him back. She felt that feeling again- What was it? She was sure it wasn't pain now, why would it be? Anne was confused, tired, and angry at everything. She cried into Sebastian's shoulder for what seemed to be hours, but was only a few minutes. She began to feel lightheaded and staggered backwards, pushing an antique vase on the floor and cutting her arm. She sat on the ground, her eyes red from crying, as the blood spilled onto the beautiful white carpet.

"Annabelle!" Sebastian exclaimed, helping her up. He bandaged her arm and picked up the scattered pieces of glass. "Oh, dear," He said, setting her down on the bed. "What happened?"

"Well, I- I was sober for the first time in a while, and-" Anne started to say.

"Sober?" Sebastian realized her pain and sighed, pulling the blanket over her. "Is alcohol the only way to relieve your pain?"

"Um..." Anne murmured, slipping her bracelet off to reveal slit wrists.

"Anna," Sebastian stared at her with worry. "You have to stop this."

"But, w-without it," Anne wiped her red eyes. "I just... I can't deal the pain, or the memories. It's just so..." Anne felt tears stream down her cheeks and onto the pillow where her head lay.

"Anna..." Sebastian pushed aside a strand of hair out of her face as he did before. He sighed, putting the back of his hand on Anne's forehead once again. "You're still boiling up, so please, rest."

Anne nodded and slowly felt her eyes get heavier. Soon, she drifted into one of her many nightmares.

_"You bloody little-" Anne's father smacked her across the face. "Never __**ever**__ go outside without permission!"_

_ "But, they were taking him! They were taking Jinx!" Anne protested._

_ "Forget the goddamn cat and follow the rules!" Anne received another hit and she screamed out in pain. Out of fear, she grabbed the kitchen knife and stabbed her father in the heart. He grabbed her arm and she yanked away from him, running outside and into the forest. She was surprised at how quickly the moon rose. She was greeted by unwelcoming sounds of bears growling and owls hooting. That night she slept alone, in the cold. That was what she preferred._

Anne woke up and checked Sebastian's bedroom clock. It was past seven o' clock. "Sebastian?" she called out, sitting up. Her reddish-orange hair fell to her waist in soft braids.

_I wonder who did that? _She asked herself. She turned on her side and saw a note.

_Coming back from the ball in France soon. –Sebastian._

Anne set the note aside and stepped out of the bed. She found a long dress which was red with black accents. She tried it on and it fit perfectly. _Sebastian has my back, then, _Anne smiled at the thought. She stepped out of Sebastian's room, closing the door silently behind her. She walked up the stairs, when suddenly, she ran into the manor's chef, Baldroy.

"Eh, you're Annabelle, right?" he asked. Anne nodded, and in return, was given a large plate of food. "Sebastian told me to prepare it for your breakfast. He was kinda skeptical about it, but he took my dynamite," Baldroy shrugged, turning around and walking back into the kitchen. Anne continued upstairs, then ate alone at the huge dining table. She did not feel lonely or sad, but only because she was always alone and never had anyone to talk to.

Surprisingly, Baldroy's meal was cooked to perfection. It was crisp but flavorful and soft at the same time. Anne finished quickly, then stepped outside of the manor, putting a red bonnet on. _This'll have to do for now, _she thought. She walked through the streets of London with her eyes widened in awe. She was seeing the streets with new eyes. Every place she had set up some kind of trap of murder mechanism seemed strange to her. Laughter, ringing bells, and the sound of horse hooves on the stone tiles rang in her ears. Suddenly, she felt a striking pain in her back and fell forward, blacking out.

**Hehehe :3 Hi again! =) If you still think it's short, just say it in a review and I'll try my best to make it longer! And how about that cliffhanger, eh? *nudge nudge* Anyways, keep in touch and I'll review twice every day! (If I can x3) See ya ;)**


	6. A Flicker of Hope

**_If I had not known sooner, maybe the world would be easier to comprehend. Is simplicity too complicated for them to understand? Is complicatedness their way of making things easier for them? I did not doubt them, nor did I believe in them. I must assume that I... Observed them. That's clear to me now. Then there's that butler. Who is he? More specifically, _****_what_****_ is he? Whenever I see him, I get this feeling... This evil, yet somehow beautiful feeling. It's like a rose is blossoming, then soon wilts. It's so beautiful, but it hurts so badly._**

**_ Is the only reason I am feeling pain... Because I enjoy pain? It does not bother me, but instead is quite interesting. Humans and emotions are interesting. Why do I feel so hurt, yet so influenced by this simple demon? Shouldn't I despise him after he took me into a strange place that I never knew? Why do I appreciate that so much? I feel my entire mind shattering into pieces._**

**_ Why does this stupid butler interest me so much? No, I am not interested... I am obsessed. I am obsessed with Sebastian Michealis. There's something so... strange about him. I feel as if he has grabbed me and held me prisoner in his mind. I feel as if there was a reason he took me in. I was on the verge of "death", which was only an "obstacle" in the game. I feel as if I cannot roll the die, nor move my piece. I am still confused as to how I am still here in this existence. I find myself believing that, possibly, this is all a dream. I always have dreams, rather, nightmares. All since that day. I find myself wondering what life would be if that irresistible butler never saved me... Well, what life? I would be dead already, and my next piece would move. I would be "reborn" with no memory of my past life. My god. Why does this keeping going back to that butler? His eyes, his hair, his perfect skin... Why do I feel so warm when heat butler? His eyes, his hair, his perfect skin... Why do I feel so warm when he hugs me? Should I fear him or should he fear me? How could he fear me, anyways? His amazingly demonic voice, his red devilish eyes; I compare not to such a force. Yet, I am much more powerful. I could crush him if I wished, but I am always so helpless around him. Why must the Earth be so intimidating and cruel, denying me happiness? Have I given up my happiness and joy for the good of this world?_**

**_ No, that is an irrelevant thought. I have not given up anything. That butler... There it is again! It always comes back to him. I'm so angry at myself for being such a child. That butler is all I can think about. Nothing else occupies me and I can never get anything done anymore. When he took me in, I was so afraid of what might happen. I was afraid that something might happen to _****_him_****_. I am still unaware of the feeling that appears when I am near him, but I suspect it may be that hateful, destructive... Love. _**

**_ I assume it's called "falling in love" because it is not intentional. All I have known in my life was hate and rejection. That's all that came my way, ever since I was only a small child. I feel so different with this god damned butler! Is it because he has been the first being to actually _****_like_****_ me? Or is it something else? I'm becoming like a human, aren't I? I'm complicating things and overthinking. Perhaps... Perhaps I am losing my sanity. I cannot even begin to comprehend my emotions. Is this what humans feel? Sadness, loneliness, longing? I only wish that butler was here... That butler... I miss him, don't I? I just hope he comes soon... Hope..._**

Anne woke up, coughing. She was strapped to a hospital bed and all the lights were off. She attempted to sit up, but her neck was chained to the bed. Her eyes had nearly adjusted to the darkness when a bright light shined in front of her. An insane-looking man with a white lab coat towered over Anne. She panicked, replaying past memories in her head. She breathed heavily and did not know what to say. She decided to do the only thing she could.

"Sebastian! Help me!" she screamed. The man towering over her had taken a sharp operating knife and mirror out. He held the mirror in front of Anne's face, letting her see her reflection. She was the same. Nothing changed. She was still the selfish, abused girl who deserved to be killed.

"No one can help you now," the man said eerily. "No one _wants _to."

Anne screamed loudly as the knife came in contact with her neck.

**DUN DUN! Cliffhanger! Anyways, sorry for the shortness! I'll update a few more times today to make up, if it helps! ;))) Bye space llamas!**


	7. New Beginnings

Sebastian and Ciel sat up in the carriage on their way home from France. They heard the shrilling scream and Sebastian instantly became alert.

"That couldn't be her, could it?" Ciel asked Sebastian. Sebastian was staring out of the window, and seemed not to notice Ciel's words.

"Annabelle," Sebastian said quietly, clenching a fist.

"Sebastian, calm down. She'll be alright," Ciel assured him. (Not) To Ciel's surprise, Sebastian was already gone.

"Why are you screaming? Isn't pain _good_?" the man asked Anne. "Little Annabelle?" Anne's eyes widened. She knew the man's eyes, his voice. That was her father; the very man that abused her so horribly. Her mind filled with fear as she continued to scream, the knife cutting deeper into her body.

"Stop it! What the hell do you want from me, you evil old man!?" Anne yelled, fighting to release herself from the chains that bound her. Suddenly, the man fell backwards and the chains that bound Anne were broken. Sebastian was standing beside the hospital bed, slowly easing the knife out of Anne's chest. She sighed with relief.

"Sebastian," Anne said, coughing up blood. "Thank you."

"Don't talk, it will only get worse," Sebastian smiled. He picked her up and brought her back to the manor. She soon lost her consciousness. Ciel was already at the manor when Sebastian arrived.

Sebastian knocked on the manor door, still carrying Annabelle in his arms. Finny opened the door and his jaw dropped.

"M-Mister Sebastian! You're covered in blood! A-And Annabelle is-" Finny stuttered.

"Thank you for your concern, but I must retire to my bedroom," Sebastian told Finny. Finny nodded, closing the door when Sebastian entered. Finny quickly left, and Sebastian went back to his room. Ciel was waiting on Sebastian's bed.

"Young master, if I may ask of you, Annabelle will need to stay here for a little while longer," Sebastian frowned, hoping Ciel would agree.

"She can stay as long as she needs. However, you are completely responsible for _everything she does_, do you understand? Ciel said, annoyed.

"Yes, young master, I understand perfectly fine," Sebastian replied. He set Anne down on the bed and nodded to Ciel, who left. Sebastian picked up a small towel and placed it in boiling water. When it was as hot as the water itself, he placed it over Anne's chest wound and frowned. _I hope she's alright, _Sebastian thought. He lit a candle and carried it around the Phantomhive manor when everyone was asleep. He caught himself frequently checking on Anne. He opened his bedroom door for the eighth time that night and saw Anne awake. She had taken the hot towel off of her chest and placed it on the nightstand. She looked up and smiled at Sebastian. He stepped into the room and closed the door behind him.

"Annabelle," Sebastian whispered, sitting on the bed next to her. Her wound had already healed. He hugged her tightly and she hugged him back.

"Thank you, Sebastian," Anne said in hushed tones. Sebastian backed up and Anne's reddish-orange hair fell to her waist in perfect curls.

"Annabelle... What are you?" Sebastian asked.

Anne's eyes widened. _He asked me? _She thought. "Sebastian... Here goes nothing. I'm a..."

**To be continued.**

**YAAAAY! Cliffhangers! Again and again! Sorry it was so short, I have writers block. I swear, the next chapter will be four pages! Or more! *hugs you all* I'll update really often, so stay tuned! Byyyyeee space llamas!**


	8. The Most Evil Spider

**_ That poor, abused girl was all alone in her world. She was so sad, and her soft lips were always curved into a frown, as if she was afraid, or having bad dreams. She was so lonely, and had no one to talk to. Eventually, she decided that she was miserable enough. She made up her own game._**

**_ "The game of life!" she said, proudly. Back then, well, she didn't believe there were any sad endings. She always thought it would be just like a fairy tale. Things were bad in the beginning, but soon, life began to blossom. Ha. How pitiful she was. And how pitiful it is that "she" was me. Why was she so obsessed over that game of life? What was so important about it? Maybe it was the decorations and the story to the game. Maybe it was how easy and simple the game was. Or maybe it was because she never had anything of her own? She can't even move the pieces or roll the die on her own. The game plays itself, using her as a piece. She never wanted to be the piece she was, and now she had to admit that to the one she held most dear. _**

**_ That girl is still somewhere inside me. Her kind smile when things were horrible. She would always tell herself that it would be fine, she'll be alright. How wrong she was. Things never got better for her, not until that butler came. Now, all because of that game of life, that horrible, lethal game she held so close to her heart was about to take that away from her. The play has been cast, and she was about to lose her own game. That horrid game._**

****"I'm a banshee," Anne whispered. Sebastian's eyes widened. Anne stepped back, afraid of what Sebastian's reaction might be. He only stared at her, his eyes filled with anger and distrust.

"You. You out of all people," Sebastian clenched his fist. Anne couldn't tell if he was talking to her of himself, but she carefully listened to his words. Sebastian picked up a small, handheld mirror and threw it against the wall, sending shattered glass around the room.

"Se-Sebastian?" Anne asked, quietly. Her voice was shaking with fear, as was her body.

"It had to be you!" Sebastian exclaimed, pinning Anne against the wall. He pulled his arm back as if he was going to punch her.

"You don't care about me anymore, do you?" Anne whispered softly. Sebastian hesitated, staring carefully at Anne's face. H strengthened his grip on her shoulder.

"Why does it matter!?" his voice raised.

"Ever since I've met you, all I wanted to know was if you cared about me," Anne shrugged sadly, "That answers my question then. Ha, it makes sense, though- for me to fall in love with a demon. It's really not that absurd, for someone who's never known happiness. I guess your kindness was the only kindness I have ever obtained. But only _she_ believed in happy endings, right?" Anne now seemed to be talking to herself. "She was such an idiot back then. Look at me now, dad. Are you proud?" her voice broke. She stared up at the ceiling as if waiting for a response. "I never wanted to be a banshee... But now I know it's who I am. It won't change my personality. I know humans more evil than I, myself."

Anne's eyes turned a deep red, and a small smile crept upon her face. "I'm sorry, Sebastian. For everything. I just can't help myself." Her smile turned into a frown and tears began to stream down her cheeks. Sebastian stared at her with surprise.

He let her go and turned around, pulling his gloves up. "I expect you to leave by tomorrow morning," he said. You could hear the pain in his voice, although he did his best not to show it. As he stepped out of his bedroom and closed the door, he met Ciel, who was standing in front of him.

"Sebastian, what happened? I was reading the paper and I heard you yelling. I've never seen you so enraged," Ciel said blankly.

"It is nothing to worry about, my lord," Sebastian took a deep breath. "For now, please refrain yourself from seeing Annabelle, she is in quite a state at the moment."

"Sebastian, I order you. Tell me exactly what happened."

Anne was walking along the streets of London when a shining pendant caught her eye in the dark, heavy rain. Wrapping her blanket tighter around herself, she bent over and picked it up. She placed it carefully in her pocket, not being able to see it in the darkness. Nor Anne, Sebastian, or even Ciel knew what was soon in store for them. It was something to worry about, Anne knew as much. But just how bad would it be?

At the Trancy manor, all was well. Alois Trancy, the head of the house, was speaking to his butler, Claude.

"Claude, have you tried it on yet?" Alois asked impatiently.

"No, and I am not planning to," Claude propped his glasses.

"Then, try it on!" Alois insisted.

"No."

"Claude, you _will_ try on that suit!" Alois exclaimed. "-And that's an order!" he added shortly after. With a sigh, Claude walked into his bedroom and changed into the stunning gold suit that matched his eyes. A conversation between himself and the Phantomhive butler flashed into his mind.

_"I will change dark blue into gold," Claude said._

_ "Then I shall change gold... into black," Sebastian spoke slyly._

"Hm. This isn't quite bad, actually," Claude informed Alois, with the same blank expression.

"Told you!" Alois grinned.

With a sigh, Sebastian walked into his bedroom. He closed the door behind him and his eyes instinctively shot to the window, expecting to see Anne playing with a kitten. Instead, she was substituted by a pouring wet window. He sat on his bed, head in hands.

"She'll survive," Sebastian reassured himself. "She's done this before." He lifted his head from his hands and picked up a book from his nightstand. He changed into an old white t-shirt, shorts, and lay still in his bed, reading. Sebastian had to read the first few pages about eight times, because he couldn't focus on anything.

_I hope she's alright. I wasn't too harsh, was I?_ Sebastian asked himself with a frown. _Well, I was, actually... Oh, dear. I hope she doesn't commit-_ he kept his thoughts from continuing, for fear that if he thought about it too much that it would actually happen.

"Please, Annabelle. I beg you. Be okay," he asked the... nothing. He hoped that somehow, his message would reach her.

**_I was stupid, wasn't I? He didn't actually care. Is it really that, or... Is it just me? Am I so angry, afraid, or miserable that I'm blaming him for something I clearly did? No, all I did was answer his question. What am I? A banshee, simple. I rarely scream or wail, so why would I call myself that anyways? Was he afraid of me? No, I can barely imagine that. But his words... His words..._**

**_ "You. You out of all people." What did that mean? Was he angry that I, of all people, was a banshee? Or was he angry at himself for allowing me into his life? Or was it something else? I have so many questions that I need answers to. I have spent a reasonable amount of time on Earth, so am I overthinking and overcomplicating things as well? Oh, goodness. I must stop asking questions, really._**

**_ But I have one more question that I need an answer to. _****_Why is it that just because I am a banshee people can treat me differently?_**

"Claude, I want something" Alois whined, laying on his bed.

"And what would that be?" Claude was standing next to Alois, staring at him blankly.

"I don't know, just get me something!"

Claude sighed and turned around, leaving Alois' room. He walked along the streets, searching for something interesting. He saw something glisten in a young woman's pocket and walked towards her, holding his umbrella over her. That woman just happened to be Anne.

"It's soaking wet. What are you doing out here?" Claude asked.

"Nothing, really. I have nowhere else to go," Anne shrugged.

"What do you mean?" Claude questioned her. He listened closely and carefully to Anne's story as they walked along the street, Claude leading Anne back to the Trancy estate. Anne left out a small detail, which was how she was at the Phantomhive manor.

She replaced it by saying things about an inn and a helpful employee, instead of the Phantomhive manor and their most obsessional butler.

"Ah, I see," Claude said. They finally reached the Trancy estate when Alois opened the door, hearing footsteps.

"Why, hello there!" Alois laughed mischievously. He grabbed Anne's arm and pulled her into the manor, closely followed by Claude. "Don't you just _love_ this manor?" he asked.

"U-Um... Y-Yes?" Anne replied, confusedly. "Why- um- Why am I here?"

"You said you had nowhere to go," Claude told her.

"Oh." That was the last word spoken before Claude led Anne to the guest room. Alois was already in bed by the time Anne got used to the manor, and Claude was with Alois. Anne was adapting to her new room; she was most fitted to Sebastian's room. She just finished brushing her reddish-orange hair, which was now as soft as silk. She hummed a small song as she stared at herself in the mirror. She thought she saw Sebastian sitting on the bed, so she whirled around to face him. Surely enough, he wasn't there.

"I must be hallucinating," she told herself. Anne settled into her bed, staring at the ceiling. Her head filled with thoughts, mostly about that demonic butler.

She tossed and turned in her bed, then saw a small glimmer of light coming from her dress. Suddenly, she remembered the pendant.

Anne stood up and took the pendant carefully out of her pocket, holding it up to a torch on the wall. She tilted her head, trying to see what the image was.

And, of course, it was a pure, gold spider.

**Oooooh! From the Phantomhives to the Trancys! More like, from the "Phantomhive" to the "Trancy", considering both Ciel's and Alois' parents are dead! Eh? Eh?**

** ... Ciel, no! Don't cry! Not you too, Alois! I-It was just a joke! Sorry guys, I gotta go and deal with these two or Sebastian and Claude'll be pissed! BYE!** **And sorry for not updating yesterday, too busy! =( Bye =(((**


	9. Bittersweet

**_It's cold, dark, and horrible. I see his eyes everywhere I look. I see his perfect smile. His face flashes in my head, and I don't know how to stop it. But... There's another face now. Is that the... Trancy butler? Now that I think of it, they do look somewhat alike, what with their skin and their clothes. The crow and the spider... Is this what it was? Are they locked in an inevitable battle over...? What? I know now. Why must a demon's contract be so evil? Is there really any... bond? Alois and Claude, Ciel and Sebastian. Sebastian...I want to see him again. I need to see him again. Please, just... Let me see him._**

**_..._**

"Hm?" Sebastian looked out of the window of the carriage he and Ciel were in. He saw Alois Trancy, Claude Faustus, and a flash of reddish-orange hair. The figure turned around slowly, revealing deep green eyes and a miserable frown on her face. Sebastian knew that she saw him. And he knew that he saw Annabelle. "If you'll excuse me, young master," Sebastian spoke, stepping out of the moving carriage.

"Wait! Where are you-" Ciel began. He assumed Sebastian would be back soon, so he let it slide. It was quite a decision, considering Sebastian was always back in less than ten minutes. Sebastian walked slowly towards Alois, Claude, and Anne. He took his last step and narrowed his eyes at the sight of Claude.

"Se...bas...tian?" Anne whispered. Alois stepped forward, blocking Anne from moving.

"Well, if it isn't Sebastian Michealis!" Alois laughed. "What might you be doing here? Picking up your little girlfriend?" Although Alois was only thirteen, he did make a huge point. Sebastian had no idea what to say to him.

Sebastian cleared his throat and picked Anne up bridal-style. "If you'll excuse me, this banshee is a very dangerous creature and must be exterminated as quickly as possible," he said. Claude's eyes barely widened, but he was surprised.

"Banshee? You mean to tell me _that_," Alois said rudely, pointing at Anne, "Is _this?_" he added, holding up a book of myths, with the page turned to 'Banshees'.

"Yes, in fact, I do. You see, if she were to feel threatened," Sebastian smirked, "She could kill every last human on Earth, if that's clear. So you'd be dead, just like your mother and father."

Alois screamed, "Don't talk about my mother and father!"

Claude cleared his throat, glancing at Anne with a frown. Anne's eyes were wide with guilt and tears. "No. Actually, I want to stay with them, now. My gift can be put to good use," she whispered softly.

"Good use? Annabelle, are you stupid?!" Sebastian roared, staring at her.

"Can you just... _not_ insult me? I don't care about what you think is best, this is my life. I do what I want. Nobody can change that," Anne's voice was still a whisper, but it got louder with each word. She was obviously upset, and the pain behind her voice didn't support her statement.

"Nobody can change it, huh? How about that man who raped you!? How about your mother and father!? They changed that, didn't they!?" Sebastian yelled louder. Anne slid out of his arms and stood on the grass, staring down at a small flower.

"I didn't have a choice," Anne whispered. Suddenly, Claude grabbed her and wrapped his arm around her neck, pressing a knife to it.

"Sebastian Michealis, it's her or your master," Claude smiled devilishly as Sebastian's eyes widened. Anne shook her head.

"No, I'm sure my soul will be of much more use to you, Claude. After all, I have many already," Anne's voice was still quiet. Alois flashed a grin.

"See that, huh? She wants Claude more than you!" he laughed. Sebastian was done. Within minutes, he was already back in the carriage with Ciel, extremely shocked.

"Amazing acting," Claude complimented Anne, tipping her head up with his finger. She quickly flinched and backed up, eyes glassy with tears. "Now, I hope you're ready to scream."

...

"What happened?" Ciel asked, staring at Sebastian.

"Nothing, young master. Please do not ask about it," Sebastian sighed, turning to stare out the window. Silence fell upon the carriage as they arrived at the Phantomhive manor. Mey-rin, Finny, and Baldo were all eagerly waiting at the front of the mansion. Their faces were filled with worry.

Ciel stepped out of the carriage and the three servants ran up to him. "What?" Ciel sighed. Sebastian stood behind him, frowning.

Baldo grabbed Ciel's arm rudely and pulled him into the house. Mey-rin, Finny, and Sebastian followed quickly. Baldo stuttered, pointing to the wall. There was a demonic brand. More specifically, there was a _spider's _demonic brand. Suddenly, Anne's scream could be heard from the kitchen. Claude gently pushed into her neck with a golden knife. Anne's scream suddenly faded away, as she began to think.

_This does not hurt nearly as much as I thought it would... Is it that... How many times have I been... stabbed? _She asked herself, eyes widened. She coughed blood on the pure, white tablecloth. Sebastian and Ciel burst into the room. Alois was sitting in one of the chairs, watching.

Both Sebastian and Ciel's eyes widened. The butler's eyes flared red as he quickly attacked... Claude? No, Alois? Claude's gaze quickly turned to his master as blood spilled from Alois' chest. Claude narrowed his eyes, staring at Sebastian.

"I wasn't going to kill her. I will now," he said, literally stabbing her neck and letting the knife hold its place. Sebastian stared at Anne, their eyes meeting. Anne's were filled with fear, while Sebastian's were filled with determination. Both of them knew exactly what had to happen.

Sebastian covered Ciel's ears, nodding at Anne. Hesitantly, she let out a piercing scream. Claude picked Alois up and disappeared, with one last glance at Sebastian.

...

"H-Huh?" Anne asked quietly, waking up in a much-too-familiar bed. Sebastian sat at the foot of the bed, saying and doing nothing. He obviously wasn't in a good mood. "Se... Sebastian?"

Sebastian's head tilted towards her and he stared straight at Anne.

"I'm sorry, about what I said. I was afraid for you, ya know? If you took me, they would get Ciel, and... I dunno. He seems important to you," Anne mumbled. Sebastian was still silent. He was still angry at Anne, not only for her words, but for her actions as well. They were both staring at each other in a devastating silence. A veil of sadness and anger fogged Sebastian's mind. He was deep in thought, remembering his childhood.

"I understand, Annabelle," he said at last. Anne knew what was coming, and she listened to every word Sebastian uttered. "I was an orphan, and I didn't think anyone cared about me. Eventually, I started to laugh. I laughed at how foolish I was," Sebastian's lips were curved into a frown, and his dark, red eyes were staring at the carpet. He clutched the bedding. "I started to hate everything. I had a choice- Go back to hell and be abused or stay on Earth, cursed to be alone forever. I smiled and laughed, again. 'Why should I care if no one likes me?' I asked myself out loud. I knew that I shouldn't have cared, but even though I acted like I didn't, I did. In fact, I hated being alone. I always stayed in the darkness, hoping that I would never have to come out. I grew to love the darkness- that swift, beautiful black... Yet, somehow, here I am. I'm in the light, and honestly I'm pretty happy. My young master is quite amusing, and my life never fails to surprise me. Though I always find myself suffering pain on occasion. I don't know if it's physical or mental pain, I can't truly understand it. It just hurts sometimes."

"Sebastian... Are you alright?" Anne asked, softly.

"Can I tell you something?" Sebastian asked back.

"Anything," Anne smiled sadly, moving closer to Sebastian.

"You have to swear on your _life _never to tell anyone."

"I swear..."

Sebastian was hesitating to tell Anne. The strong, confident devil Anne had known disappeared at that moment. He was temporarily replaced with his younger self- Sad, longing, and not one flicker of hope or faith in his eyes. They were instead filled with fear.

"I'm truly afraid," Sebastian confessed. Anne frowned, suddenly hugging him. Sebastian's eyes widened. They flashed a bright red. Sebastian quickly stood up, releasing himself from Anne's hug. Anne looked up at him, noticing that the fear in his eyes was intensified. _What is he so afraid of?_ She thought. Then suddenly, it struck her. Sebastian Michealis was _afraid _of Annabelle Williams.

...

**_ What's wrong with me? That's all I want to know. Why is it so hard to be... liked? I'm... I'm over this. I've stopped... fighting. Why would I sacrifice everything I have for nothing? It will only create more chaos than we already need. But what I said back there... How many innocent souls have I stolen? I told Claude that I'd benefit him, and that I had many souls, but... How? I'm done figuring things out, I'd rather just... kill myself... Kill myself... Kill... my... self..._**

...

Anne sat up in the bed, not realizing she had fallen asleep. The room was empty except for the black cat that crawled into the bed with her. She reached down, scratching it behind the ears. _Is he really going to block me out because of what I am? _Anne asked herself, her eyes stinging with tears. _I''s not like I __**chose **__to be what I am... _At that moment, Sebastian walked into the room silently with a tray of food. He had a blank expression, but Anne could see the look in his eyes._ I'm just a dirty banshee to him, aren't I? _She thought, mumbling a thanks under her breath. Sebastian nodded and left the room as quickly as he came in.

Anne stared at the food. She had no appetite after the recent events from last night. Anne picked up her fork and shifted the food around slightly. Even after a few weeks of eating the rich, high-quality food, she still wasn't used to the taste. She felt someone watching her from somewhere behind her. She looked back, seeing only a spider in the corner. With a shrug, she began to eat.

Sebastian was speaking to Ciel in the hallway. They were both concerned about Anne, who refused to fall asleep without someone else in the room, who rarely ate anymore, and who basically _betrayed_ the Phantomhive family by staying with the Trancys.

"She can't stay any longer, I'm afraid," Ciel said, his voice monotone. "She's causing more stress than there needs to be here.

"Where would she-" Sebastian started to say, before Ciel interrupted him.

"She could just stay at the Trancy estate. She wouldn't mind it, anyway," Ciel sighed. "Now, if you'll kindly escort her out."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, my lord," he said. There was a slight coldness in his voice. Sebastian turned around and began to walk to his room. He heard Ciel mutter to himself, but the thing that _really_ angered Sebastian was Ciel's snide remark.

"Romeo."

...

_Long ago... Very long ago... There was a girl. She wasn't anything particularly good or evil. She was somewhat... in between. Being a killer was exhausting, especially when trying to hide it from the ones she loved... Although she loved few. Life was hard, trying to mask her true identity and personality with false feelings and senses of hope. There was nothing left for her, but she clung on to the one piece of string that bound her to life. She wasn't afraid of death; she was afraid that dying would result in her breaking the promise of protecting that one person until the end. She loved that person so dearly... And it was so painful, knowing that at any time something horrible could happen._

_ Her one reason to live... Her one reason to hang on to that string was that one person. She was just a lonely girl with no one else but that person... And ever since that person died... The girl felt the need to grasp the string even longer. No matter what happened, that one string tied her to life. She wished it would never be over, that she would never have to leave. She needed closure. She needed someone to love. And she needed someone to love her back._

_ Instead of crying, she laughs. She's too afraid to show her true sadness. Instead of frowning, she smiles. She believes that anything can be better. Truth is, for her, it can't. They once existed for her- the feelings of true happiness. Now, she's nothing more than a doll to some. From other points of view, she's evil. Good. Neutral. But the most spoken of- She's a murderer. An intentional killer who will stop at nothing until the whole of Earth is bowing down before her. Humans complicate things._

_ She's just your average girl, with a small hint of "love."_

_..._

Anne, who now went by the name Annabelle, sat on the very comfortable couch of a house she got herself, working in a small, but popular shop. Sipping her home-made tea, she picked up the most recent newspaper from the clutter of items on her kitchen counter. She dropped her tea, the fine glass shattering into pieces.

"Sebastian Michealis, Phantomhive butler..." she whispered to herself, staring at the newspaper in shock. "Found dead."

...

**Heyyyyy guys! xD Sorry I haven't posted in a while! I'm reaaaallllyyyy busy, so please forgive me! Hehehehe... Anyways, I'll update a lot more now. Sooo... Goodbye, my beautiful lambs. 3**


	10. Forgive me

Ciel was being stormed by news reporters and journalists. His expression was both shocked and angered at the same time. He looked messy, as if he just woke up. _Sebastian was right_, he thought. _I can't even button up my own shirt._

"What do you believe happened?" one reporter asked over all the other voices, which were practically screaming at Ciel.

"Did your butler have any common enemies?" another yelled.

Ciel said nothing, pushing past the crowd. Suddenly, he stopped and turned around, staring straight into the large group of people. They all went silent.

"Does anybody know where I can find Annabelle Cassandra Williams?" he asked sternly. He was nearly sure that she, a literal murderer, would have killed Sebastian before anyone else. Nobody moved or said a word. A young woman spoke quietly.

"Bristol."

Ciel nodded and got into his carriage. His driver knew exactly where they were going. The carriage rode of, everything silent except for the turning of wheels and the clacking of horse hooves against the paved street. When they arrived at Bristol, Ciel went door to door asking if Annabelle was there. And everyone said no. Ciel had almost lost hope in finding her, when suddenly, his eye caught a glimmer of light in a young woman's pocket. Coincidentally, that young woman had reddish-orange hair, deep green eyes, and that demonic but soothing smile. _Annabelle._ Annabelle was talking to another girl, who looked to be around her age.

"I know it's hard, but we'll throw the perfect party!" Annabelle's acquaintance spoke.

Annabelle had a doubting smile. "I don't know about that, but a party would be fine," she laughed. Ciel stared at her. He forgot about her beauty, or maybe he never noticed it. The way the sun glinted off of her hair, her sunhat shadowing the perfect amount of her face. He realized that she was, in fact, a banshee. He never believed it, but the Undertaker had told him a banshee would act much like a succubus. They lure victims in, then slowly consume them. Ciel quickly held his walking stick out in front of the girls, causing them to stop in shock.

Annabelle immediately recognized him. "C-Ciel... Ciel Phantomhive?" she stuttered.

"I'd like a word with you," Ciel looked at Annabelle, then glanced at her friend. "In private." Annabelle nodded. She and Ciel walked into a nearby alleyway. Ciel only stared at her. "You killed my butler."

"Sebastian? I would never kill him!" Annabelle protested. "You wanted me out of the manor, so I got my own place, and that's all there is to it!"

Ciel took out a badge. It stated he had the right to investigate her home. "I'm running an investigation. I'd like you to tell me where you live."

"That's not fair! You can't just-"

"I can."

"Ciel, please don't do this."

"Your little 'Game of Life' just turned into a game of death. Now I advise you tell me what I want to know."

...

Annabelle sighed, sitting on her couch. She had an uneasy feeling that Ciel would accuse her of murdering Sebastian no matter what. Ciel looked around her house- under everything, inside everything, through everything. He was determined to prove Annabelle guilty.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Annabelle silently opened the door, seeing a tall, red-haired man. He showed her an official Scotland Yard badge. Annabelle side-stepped out of the way, allowing the man in. He nodded, setting his hat on the table. Annabelle sat back on her couch, wishing for it all to go away.

Ciel quietly walked back into the living room, holding a black bag. Annabelle looked up in shock as Ciel took a handgun and a bloodied knife out of it.

"Just what are these for?" Ciel narrowed his eyes at her.

"You knew I killed. I never said I'd kill Sebastian," she hissed coldly.

"I suggest you be on your best behavior on the edge of arrest," Ciel spat back.

"Why should I? It's not like I even wanted him dead. I never would. He showed me kindness when no one else did. You think I'm such an idiot that I would kill that man!?" Annabelle yelled, standing up. Suddenly, her eyes became hollow and glassy. "But... I would, wouldn't I? I wouldn't hesitate to kill anyone, in fact. I... Maybe... But I couldn't have... Right?" Annabelle's voice was reduced to a whisper as she silently sat back down on the couch.

...

"Bassy? Dead? Oh, you're teasing me, Will!" Grell exclaimed, hitting William playfully on the shoulder. William propped his glasses and sighed, looking at Grell with a serious face.

"Sebastian Michealis disappeared from the face of the Earth two months ago. They found his dead body _yesterday._ You were picked to collect his soul, if even possible. This is _not_ a joke," William said sternly. Grell's smile immediately turned into a frown.

"Wait... But I have his cinematic record right here, see?" Grell protested, holding the book up to William's face. William read it silently to himself.

"There must be something wrong with it, then," William corrected Grell. "Now, go."

Grell sadly left William's office in search of Sebastian's body- Dead or Alive.

...

Ciel angrily left Annabelle's home. She sighed with relief, remembering the conversation she had before Sebastian "escorted" her out of the manor.

_"So, I'm really leaving, then?" she had asked._

_ "Yes. Please just try to be happy," Sebastian frowned._

_ "But... I can't. I'm only happy when I'm with you," Annabelle whispered._

_ Sebastian's eyes widened, hearing her say that. He pulled her into a slight hug, smiling. "I'm sorry," he stroked a hand through Annabelle's hair, feeling the silkiness of it. Then he stood up and left. That was Annabelle's last memory of him._

"And now... Now you're gone, aren't you?" Annabelle choked. "And now you're never coming back, huh? How can I be happy, Sebastian? You... You bloody... You bloody idiot!" she yelled, throwing a small hand mirror at the wall, watching shattered glass clutter on the floor. She remembered when she told Sebastian that she was a banshee. The shattered mirror pieces everywhere. Annabelle held her head in her hands, sobbing. She just wanted to say one more thing to Sebastian, to see him one last time. He was the only one who could fix things, and the only one who could face the darkness ahead.

...

Annabelle closed her eyes, letting memories fill her head and calm her.

_"Anna!" Justin yelled from across a lake. Annabelle was taking a walk with her father, who was bringing her to the butchers for work. Annabelle's miserable frown disappeared and she laughed and smiled, waving to her friend from across the lake._

_ "Justin, hi!" she exclaimed happily. Her deep green eyes were filled with joy, which quickly transformed into pain and fear as her father struck her on the back of her head._

_ "Pay attention," he said sternly, staring straight ahead. Annabelle frowned, rubbing the back of her head, but she did as told._

_ Annabelle sat at a library, reading a book about animals. She was extremely bored with this, as she was only fourteen. Her heavy winter coat hung on the chair beside her, and every word she read was like torture. She closed the book, facing head down on the table. Her face was buried into her arms and she breathed deeply and evenly. _

_ Annabelle was walking down the street. _

Annabelle's memories were being overridden by something else.

_She looked up at Big Ben, seeing it was nearly midnight. _

Annabelle opened her eyes, quickly glancing at the clock. Sure enough, it was nearly midnight.

_Suddenly, she heard a gunshot. An all-too-familiar scream came from a nearby alleyway. She clutched her purse, running towards the noise. She reached the mouth of an alley, where she saw two men. One was lying in a pool of his own blood, the other towering over him with a gun in hand. She heard a whisper; a whisper she had heard many times in her life._

_"Annabelle."_

...

Annabelle sat up, her vision blurred. She wiped her eyes until she could see clearly. Turning her head, she noticed that the shards of glass were no longer scattered, and the handheld mirror was fixed. She recalled the image she had just seen. That voice was so familiar, yet somehow, so... cruel. Somebody was after her? No... Someone was calling her? Maybe...

Annabelle saw a small note on the table and picked it up. There were only two words-

_Forgive me._

Suddenly, Annabelle felt a cold hand on her side. A chill ran up her spine as the hand ran gently up and down her body.

"Heh. Lay down, dear," she heard an old man's voice order her. She recognized this feeling. She remembered the note. _I'm sorry? _She thought. _For what? From who?_

She was clouded with thoughts and ignored the man's order. Annabelle was pushed down onto the couch and the man sat on top of her. Her deep green eyes filled with fear as they had so many ago. Out of nowhere, the man smacked the side of her head as hard as he could. She began to tremble in pain, and she shut her eyes. Blood trickled down her forehead

"Do... Do whatever you want to me, just tell me one thing..." she whispered. The man raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Tell me that you hate me."

At that exact moment, the man fell sideways onto the white carpet, staining it red with a pool of blood. Annabelle sat up in surprise. She quickly looked around the room. Everything seemed normal. Then, she saw a pained, red eye. Black hair. Perfect skin. And the mark of the covenant on his left hand.

"Sebastian!" she exclaimed in tears. She ran towards him and hugged him as tight as she could. He was sitting next to a bookshelf, leaning against the wall. Annabelle immediately noticed his heavy breathing. Her joy turned into anger as Sebastian sat there, seeming not to care about anything. "What's wrong with you!? You just left us! We thought you were dead! They _told_ us you were dead!"

Sebastian said nothing but those two words.

"Forgive me."


End file.
